knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 116: The Blonde Woman
A cross-dressing assassin tricks the team into capturing the wrong "man," and they must find the real one before he can claim another victim. Guest Cast Plot Duke is stuck in rush hour traffic while chasing Eve, a deadly assassin carrying a bomb on a motorcycle. Eve is wanted for fifty six contract kills in eighteen countries. Beast offers to "monster truck" over the traffic, but Duke decides to chase her on foot. Duke runs over the roofs of the other cars and catches Eve. When Duke removes the motorcycle helmet, he finds out that she is actually a man and punches him out. Aboard Sky One, Dr. Felson reports that the captured man is unconscious but in stable condition. Although this man is their only connection to Eve, Kyle doesn't want to wait for him to awaken for them to make their move. They assume the man is a courier who was bringing the bomb to Eve. He was carrying a black-tie invitation to a party aboard "Drago's Odyssey". The ship is owned by Aristotle Drago, a Greek shipping tycoon who purchased a French cruise ship and converted it for use as his personal residence. Erica is familiar with Drago, because before she went to jail she was planning to con Drago. The team has a blurry photo of Eve from Interpol, so Kyle plans to have him and Erica attend the party, scan all the guests and have the FLAG computers find a match for Eve. Jenny becomes a little jealous and defensive when Kyle chooses Erica over her for the mission. Trek suggests that it's because Erica's more fun at a party. Duke places himself on board the ship as a replacement bartender, and must put up with "David", the prissy cruise director who calls Duke "Isaac". Kyle and Erica arrive on board with the marked invitation identifying them as the ones with the bomb. Erica quickly hits the craps table and Kyle warns her that per-diem only works out to $500 a week. Trek and Jenny monitor their surveillance, and Jenny doesn't approve of how much fun Erica is having. Trek suggests that Jenny lighten up a bit. Constantine, one of Drago's guards reports that the courier has arrived, but has brought an accomplice. Drago asks if she's blonde, then tells Constantine to trap him but not to disturb the party. Kyle tries to suavely join a blackjack table next to a beautiful blonde, but embarrasses himself when he puts down a five-dollar chip at a $500 minimum bid table. He reluctantly puts down all of his chips and loses it in one hand, but he does get the blonde's stateroom number. Drago's guards locate Kyle, and as the begin to close in Kyle tries to get Erica away from her winning streak at the craps table. Duke watches as the guards subtly approach Kyle, but David won't allow Duke to leave his post at the bar. Duke throws a small hissy-fit about needing to refill the champaign glasses before the drinks get flat, and he leaves. Once Erica realizes what is happening, she tosses all of her chips in the air creating a frenzy allowing them to escape. Duke stalls the guards some more by spilling his tray of champaign on them. Kyle escapes the party, but loses his brooch with the surveillance camera in it. He is captured and beaten by Drago's guards. Drago is surprised that he doesn't recognize Kyle, and tells the guards to find his companion (Erica). Back on Sky One, the prisoner awakens and breaks out of the medical room. Erica hides outside Drago's stateroom, and overhears a blonde woman (Andrea) talking about wanting someone killed. The FLAG computers identify her as being Eve. Erica knocks out the guard with her special "perfume" and enters the stateroom. She tells Andrea that she is under arrest for fifty six murders, but the woman knocks Erica's tranquilizer perfume bottle out of her hands. Erica surprises herself my punching Andrea in the face and knocking her out. Kyle warns Drago that someone is on board trying to kill him. Drago says he already knows this and asks Kyle to tell him where "he" is. Kyle is surprised that Drago thinks Eve is a man. Kyle tries to explain that he's a government agent, but Drago doesn't believe him and orders him killed. Kyle breaks free and jumps overboard to escape. Erica and Andrea start to chat in the stateroom. Andrea tells Erica that she is not Eve; her ex-husband Marcus has been leaking pictures of her to authorities to throw them off of his track. Marcus was obsessed with her ever since she left him for Drago. Drago invited Marcus to the party to finish him once and for all, and Marcus was likewise planning on killing her and Drago. Erica reports back to Trek and Jenny that their escaped prisoner is the assassin Eve. Trek vacates the garage by telling the maintenance crew that it's Michael Knight's birthday and they all have the day off. Trek is nervous about having the assassin on the loose, and Jenny goes to hunt Marcus/Eve down. Trek cowers during a hallway fight between Jenny and Marcus, and Marcus escapes. He steals the bomb from the storage area and goes to the garage. He is disoriented when the vehicles start talking to him and he leaves. Beast wants to follow, but Kat and Domino suggest they should wait for Jenny and Trek. Domino tags Marcus' bag with a transponder so they will be able to follow him. Trek and Jenny track Marcus back to the ship, where the meet up with Kyle. Dante detects the detonator on board. Kyle and Jenny go to find the bomb while Duke and Erica try to evacuate the ship. Trek and Duke try unsuccessfully to calmly evacuate the casino. Duke tells David about the bomb and David starts screaming and creates a panic, emptying the room. Erica warns Drago and Andrea that Marcus is onboard with a bomb. Drago fears that Marcus is just trying to flush them out into the open. Erica puts on Andrea's dress to act as decoy. Marcus finds Erica and steals her bracelet; he stole it from the British museum. Mark Antony gave the bracelet to Cleopatra in 41 B.C., and Marcus gave it to Andrea for their third anniversary. Kyle and Jenny go to the bolier room and find the bomb but are unable to disarm it. They try to get it off the ship but get lost trying to find their way out. They eventually make their way to the main deck and give the bomb to Trek to disarm it. Trek throws it overboard using one of the clay pigeon launchers where it safely explodes. Marcus escapes to shore and tries to steal Dante, but Dante gives Marcus an electrical shock and captures him. Drago offers his apologies to Kyle and hopes there are no hard feelings. Kyle assures Drago that he'll nail him the first chance he gets. As the team prepares to leave, Jenny points out a stain on Kyle's shirt. When he looks down, she hits him in the nose trying to be funny. No one else seems to get the joke. Notes * Trek lies to the mechanics by telling them it's Michael Knight's birthday. Michael's "real" birthday is January 9th. (Michael Long's tombstone in the original series episode "A Good Knight's Work" reads "Jan 9, 1949 - Aug 8, 1982") Trivia 116